


【密誉】世界第一的棉花糖妈妈（密♂x誉♀）

by 轻又 (neovialotus)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neovialotus/pseuds/%E8%BD%BB%E5%8F%88
Summary: *腐向/密誉/一方性转换*密♂x誉♀
Relationships: 密誉
Kudos: 2





	【密誉】世界第一的棉花糖妈妈（密♂x誉♀）

世界第一的棉花糖妈妈  
*腐向/密誉/一方性转换  
*密♂x誉♀  
*Special thanks：不愿透露姓名的XL老师

回想起来，记忆也只是停留在昨夜“密君真是任性的孩子呢”、“爱丽丝好吵”这样例行公事般的对话。  
御影密看向有栖川誉，迟迟没有开口。像是在思考着什么，又像是快睡着了一样，御影密长久地注视着有栖川誉。  
然后他终于作出了本日的第一句发言。  
“爱丽丝……母亲节快乐。”  
“密君，重点不是这里吧！”  
“……是整蛊？”  
“好过分呢密君？！天才的我可不会轻易犯下这种欺骗之举……嗯、嗯……？说不定如此的独创性也能被归类为行为艺术，下次有机会的话可以试试……——不，不对，所以说重点不是这里！”  
御影密看着有栖川誉，满脸写着将信将疑。而有栖川誉则表情委屈、昂首挺胸地挥舞着双手，用浮夸的动作展现着自己所面临的悲剧。  
“……”  
“咕噜咕噜的fate！乱糟糟的fairytale！回环的fancy，颠倒的F/M！Facetious、factitious、fallacious……于紫罗兰的沉郁中，flutter ahead……”  
“…………………………”  
如果这不是整蛊，大概就是身处梦境之中了。若非如此，绝对无法解释为什么自己的室友会突然长出一对……  
啊。仔细一看，头发也变长了。  
“形状是正确的。”密凝视着誉的胸前，想起什么又补充道，“……不是气球。”  
“密君的感想就只有这些……姆，这是在写小学生的暑期报告吗？  
由于忽然变得饱满的胸部，衬衫的领口也被迫散开了。誉有些困扰地垂下视线，睡醒还未休整的发丝从耳际自然滑落到颊边。  
“这可麻烦了。我的衬衫都是很合身的呢……”  
如此这般，一边将过长的发尾别至耳后，一边自言自语着。  
“……看起来，像果冻一样。”  
像小学生天真地靠触摸确认植株的生长情况一样，密直接把手伸到敞开的领口之中，然后用力捏了捏。  
“咿、咿呀啊啊？！”凝固几秒后，声线随着动作一起颤抖了起来，誉禁不住向后退了几步，“在做什么呢，密君！”  
密索性靠向前去，低下头埋在那双峰之中。  
……被温暖和柔软所包围了。  
好像penpen。  
“现在，暂时不醒也没关系。”  
“……哈、哈？真是失礼！”  
爱丽丝，变成penpen也不是坏事。密这样想着，几乎只用了一秒就在波浪的摇动中陷入沉眠。

餐盘上盛着一块丰腴的肉排，闪着油光的肥脂反射着窗外的烈日晃来晃去。  
密看向自己面前配有棉花糖的舒芙蕾，过了许久才拿起餐叉，叉向最后一颗快要融化的棉花糖。  
“不过，天才的我为何会化身于此……姆，更确切地来形容的话，那个——原来是这种质感吗？”  
有栖川誉兴高采烈地挥舞着手中的餐勺，一如既往地倾吐着不明所以的话语。被提及的“那个”则随着他……她？夸张的动作而不断摇晃着。  
“啊啊！简直激起了我的诗兴……！”  
“……………………………………”  
而在场的冬组成员都只是维持着社交礼仪般的微笑，沉默着不发一语。  
密瞥了一眼盘中已经软塌塌的舒芙蕾，沉默片刻后将其直接推到室友面前。  
“……不想吃了。”  
“嗯？”誉稍稍睁大眼睛放下了勺子，随即不无气恼地开始说教，“姆姆，密君……！怎么能连主食都不吃就直接吃棉花糖呢！身体要是坏掉了该怎么办呀！”  
由于没有找到合适的衣服，千鸟格裹挟不住的沟壑就那样显露在外。所幸，马甲刚好遮住了会露点的部分。  
“……给爱丽丝吃。”  
“密君，真过分呢！比起任性还是快点吃掉吧，啊——”誉拿起盛有一口舒芙蕾的勺子，无比自然地贴近密的嘴边，完全没有注意到自己的双峰正摩擦在对方胸前。  
“……——”  
有哪里不太对劲。  
密屈起五指靠在脸颊兀自测试着上升的温度，与此同时环视着似乎对这一切都毫不在意的冬组成员。  
越来越近的不仅是餐勺。  
“……不要。爱丽丝，好吵……！”  
如同出现应激反应的猫一般，密“唰”地一下站了起来，不顾掉落的餐勺，在众人讶异的目光中起身离席。  
正要转身走向中庭，密的袖口却忽然被谁拉住了。  
纤细的手腕却坚持着它的力度。  
密转头看去，见到了紬严肃的脸。  
“……？”  
“密君，对自己的妈妈不应该说这种话哦。”紬一字一句认真地说。  
“就是啊，御影。御影的妈妈在这种节日特意来看你也很辛苦吧。”一旁的丞，也肃然附和道。  
“……即兴剧……？”  
“御影，应该体谅妈妈的辛苦。”  
刚才就环绕在此处的违和感骤然加强了。  
密盯着丞的眼睛。从中透露出的，是极为坚定的纯粹眼神。  
丞，一直都很好懂。今天也不是愚人节。  
那么……  
“……——啊。”  
时间凝固了。  
然后。  
“……噗！！！”  
打破寂静的最初回复，来自于终于意识到什么的有栖川誉所吐出的红茶。  
满开剧团·冬组·第■次公演。敬请欣赏由表情严肃认真、仿佛在说着“这可不是什么即兴剧哦”的幼驯染二人，所带来的双倍暴击。

在逐一确认过身边全员的认知之后(“丞君！再说一遍，我和密君真的是那种关系吗？”)(甚至包括了誉打给出版社和家人的电话)，密誉二人重聚在剧团附近的林荫道间。  
之所以会选择这里，是因为对话中多少含有不能被现在的剧团成员所知的部分。  
夏季独有的阳炎之下，眼前的一切都微微摇晃着。  
坐在长椅上的誉的身影也在随波逐流……亦或是随着呼吸普通地一起一伏。  
“好大……。”  
“嗯？”  
誉歪了歪头，被汗水打湿的发梢就这么从贴在脸颊的状态向下滑落。  
“……太阳，好大。”  
密扭开刚买的矿泉水仰头啜饮。透过瓶壁看去，眼前的太阳显得过于灿烂了。  
“虽然不知道为什么，但是大家好像都把爱丽丝当成了我的妈妈。”  
“……嗯。虽然不知道为什么，的确发生了这样的事呢，密君。”誉接过矿泉水喝了一口，稍显困扰地将挡住视野的碎发撩到耳后，“而且居然擅自加长了我标志性的发型……等下，难道说现在的姿态才更为华丽吗？”如此这般又开始了神神叨叨的独白。  
“都怪爱丽丝，老用那样的语气说我。”密不由得埋怨道。  
“……姆姆！真是的，也不能怪我吧！我也不想遇到这种事啊。”  
耳边稍显聒噪的蝉鸣持续不已。  
密向后仰去，靠在长椅的椅背上，放弃般闭上了眼睛。  
“爱丽丝，不想做妈妈吗？”  
“……？这个问题是什么意思呢，密君？”  
“……不知道。”  
誉侧过身，困惑地看向仰躺在沉眠边缘之中的密。斑驳的树影正落在那张面无表情的脸上。  
“我也不知道，做妈妈的感受。”明明像是睡着了，密却又突然开口道，“……完全想不起来。”  
“……密君。”  
誉的声音不由得放低了。  
过了几秒，忽然，响起了布料摩擦的声音。  
密睁开眼，看到誉正挪向这边，然后用极为灼热的表情握住了自己的手。  
尽管刚才还端着冰镇矿泉水的手有点冰凉，誉身上释放着的热情却是绝对真实的。  
“那么，今天一天的时间里……我就不得不负起责任了。”  
赤色的眼瞳忽闪忽闪。  
“不得不负起责任，让密君好好体会一番被妈妈悉心关切的感觉了呢！”  
“…………………………啊？”不好的预感似乎自指尖蔓上了密的全身，“……我并没有要求过这种事……”  
“姆，诗兴，诗兴已然降临……！哈哈！燃烧的passion、紧密相连的relation……是你与我遗传子的federation！”誉闭眼露出陶醉的神情，骄傲地将双手交叠于胸前，“美好的一天首先从充满温情与诗意的问候开始！这样如何，密君！……密君？”  
意识到四下早已无人的有栖川誉，震惊地从长椅上站起。  
“——等、等等！密君、密君！怎么能不管妈妈自己先走呀！”  
匿身于林荫处的密，不为人知地笑了起来。

“妈妈的话，会给我足够的棉花糖吧。”  
“不可以哦密君，溺爱的方针可不正确呢。对于处在成长期的青少年来说，最重要的是身体健康，挑食和偏食都是不好的。此外，为了预防蛀牙也需要……”  
“妈妈。棉花糖……”  
恰到好处地打断了对方的长篇大论，御影密展现出精心包装的纯洁乖巧眼神。  
“……真是的！只能买一包哦！”  
由不管怎么看都已经成人的银发男子和被称为“妈妈”的红发大姐姐主演，甜品店的一角正上演着奇怪的即兴剧。  
结局当然是棉花糖星人的胜利。密抱着好几袋棉花糖在店门口飞快吞咽着，难得地露出了融化在甜蜜中一般的满足神情。  
“……母亲节，真好。还想过一次母亲节。”  
“到底谁才是应该过节的母亲啊？”誉正准备发挥母亲的才艺说教一番，却突然注意到了眼前的人。  
“……哦呀？”  
两人的面前站着一个小男孩。男孩穿着普通的印花T恤与牛仔裤，大概是附近谁家的孩子吧，周围也没有大人。  
热切地注视着密怀里的棉花糖，小孩满眼写着渴望。  
“……”与那贪婪的眼神针锋相对，密沉默了好一会方才开口，“就算看着我也没用……能给你的，只有一颗而已。”  
小男孩依然执拗地仰着头。  
密叹了口气，然后忽然微笑起来，将一袋棉花糖塞入对方怀中。  
“……骗人的。这袋都给你。”  
“嗯？这次的密君真大方呢。”  
“反正爱丽丝之后会再买十袋。”  
“不要擅自给别人加设定啊，密君！”  
誉嗔怒道，从提着的购物袋中又掏出一包糖果，稍向前弯腰向男孩递去，丝毫没有在意自己衬衫里露出的光景。  
“姆，这袋就当作我的礼物……”  
注意到小男孩突然变得缥缈的视线落点，密不快地皱起了眉。  
“爱丽丝，那边有只乌鸦。”  
“？”  
随后密立刻趁誉转过头的时候毫不留情地瞪了小男孩一眼，吐了吐舌又往他面前扔了袋棉花糖，牵起誉的手就转头走掉了。  
“……欸？欸欸？怎么了，密君？”  
“去买衣服吧。”  
“衣服？密君要买新衣服了吗？那样的话我有推荐的服装店哦。姆，我记得位置是在……”  
“……爱丽丝是笨蛋。”密说。

几乎是誉刚从试衣间出来的时候，密就靠在他的肩膀上睡着了。  
“……累了。”  
“对密君来说，今天确实辛苦了呢。”  
大概是被这家店的着装风格所限制了，出现在眼前的是宛如冬组第三次公演一般、职业女性的装束。浅灰色的大衣、黑色的中领毛衣与长筒靴。现实中再普通不过的妈妈，应该就是这个样子的吧。  
只是，这样的着装下，丰满的胸形似乎也被微妙地掩盖了。  
坐在试衣间前的长椅上，誉有些不好意思地看向一旁的店员，伸指点在唇边示意着“再等一下吧”。  
“呐，爱丽丝。”  
“怎么了，密君？”  
“今天，遇到了很多人。整理甜品摊的人、路上给猫喂食的人、微笑着吃棉花糖的人……还有……”密小声地补充道，“看着我们，会露出温柔表情的剧团的人。”  
“……的确如此呢。”  
誉垂下眼帘，像抚摸猫咪一般轻抚起密的后背。  
“就连林荫道里的猫，看起来也非常幸福……我觉得，从大家的反应来看，这应该是一个幸福的世界吧。……只不过，我和爱丽丝都不是这个世界的人。”  
密顺势抱住了誉的手臂。紧密相贴的躯体，要比自己的体温更加温暖。  
“而且，爱丽丝是妈妈的话，就有很多不能做的事情了。”  
顺着颈窝向下滑去，就能被那温柔乡所接纳。比起母子，现在的姿态简直就像是情侣一样。  
“……对了。爱丽丝，抱歉。虽然说了‘不知道为什么会变成这样’之类的话，但是，我好像能明白原因。”  
“……欸？”  
密睁开眼睛。  
“可能是因为，那个时候，我叫了爱丽丝‘妈妈’。”  
“那个时候？”  
“……昨天晚上。”  
“……姆……”看来这个关键词触发了相当暧昧的回忆，才使得誉的脸上泛起了潮红。  
“那个时候，大概、有一秒。”密并没有直视爱丽丝，而是移开视线看向地面，“我想要爱丽丝做我的妈妈。”  
“唔……？！这、这可真是……”  
正因肌肤紧贴，誉的动摇明显地传递了过来。  
誉颤抖着，随后突然，嘴角扯开了奇妙的弧度。  
“……真是的，密君！好孩子可不会对自己的母亲做那种事哦。”  
“……爱丽丝，明明很高兴。”密似有不满地停顿一下，继续说道，“在这个有怪谈的剧团里，发生什么都不奇怪。语言，也可能有魔法。”  
“说不定真的是这样。这剧团有时就会发生怪事呢。”  
“所以，我想……只要再来一遍……”  
密忽然抬起头，注视着誉的眼睛。  
“这次，念爱丽丝本来的名字，应该就没关系了。”  
“再、再来一遍？”  
“店里的人没有看这边。所以，可以再进去。”  
正如密所说，刚才还在等待着的店员，现在已经去外侧的货架收拾衣服了。  
密看向面前的试衣间，一副若有所思的样子。  
“对了，爱丽丝。”  
“……嗯？”  
“试衣间的布帘，缝隙太大了。为了不让别人发现，我、刚才一直在看着。夸奖我吧。”  
密笑了起来。  
“缝隙很大。所以，不要发出声音。”

略显狭窄的试衣间中，刚买的衣服就这么被随意地弃置一旁。密背对着试衣镜坐在小巧的圆凳上，审视着正局促不安地跨坐在自己腿上的赤裸女性。  
不住躲闪的目光、颤栗的纤细脖颈、还有事到如今才发现的，因变长而比平时还要更乖顺的栗红色发丝。是性转换的作用吗，就连臀部线条也变得更加圆胀柔软了，而最让人在意的果然还是……  
“下面也变了……果然消失了，爱丽丝。”  
“虽、虽然不知道为什么会这样，不变才比较奇怪吧，密君！”  
“……这样吗。”  
除了来自对方的压力，还有什么在滴落的触感。密的视线向下偏移，聚焦在对方颀长的双腿之间。  
液体也流到了自己的腿上，小小的深色斑点在布料上缓慢洇晕扩散着。  
“明明还没有进去……我的裤子也湿掉了。”  
“……~~~”  
誉露出不知所措的表情，稍显别扭地挪动了些许位置。  
“好厉害。”  
仿佛在真心赞叹一般，向着那之中探出两指，顺着横陈在身体上的几抹湿润痕迹摸索。最先碰到的是黏连的体液，带着潮湿的光泽感挂在指间。与之前所用到的人工润滑剂有所不同，这是来自对方身体内部的……是誉正在渴求着即将发生之事的证明。  
什么都没有做，就已经变成这样了？还想、再看到更多不同的爱丽丝。  
这样想着，密用近乎苛责的手法拨开一边肉瓣，让更多隐秘的部分裸露在空气之中。用如有实质般的视线探寻新生的陌生甬道，比情欲更先一步涌上密心头的是一股全然纯粹、不可思议的感受。  
“爱丽丝，好滑……”  
“唔嗯……”  
“像布丁一样。”  
在将手指伸入内里的瞬间，细嫩高热的内壁便和身体的主人一同微微颤抖起来，用微不足道的力度推拒收缩，最终挣扎着裹紧了异物。  
“……啊啊、”  
从未被到访过的隐秘器官被触摸甚至探入，面对过量的崭新体验，誉忍不住发出惊呼声。  
脖颈处的喉结已经消失了，只是单纯地随着音节的律动而一起一伏。  
她皱起了眉。纤长的睫毛下浮出了眼泪。  
如果是快乐的事，为什么要露出悲伤的表情呢？  
密观望着那副熟悉的神情，随即拉起那骨节纤细的手，交叠在对方唇边。  
“……要注意，声音。”  
诸如“所以爱丽丝要捂好自己的嘴”这种台词，就算不说出口，也能理解的吧。  
在这里发出呻吟当然是不行的……所幸，这个时间没有客人，在更衣间窃窃私语倒是无伤大雅。  
将指节从温暖的内部退出，密垂眸注视着绕上自己指尖的液体，忽而将其含入口中。  
“……！”  
对于面上已然涌起潮红的誉，密只是平静地瞥了一眼。  
“……呐。”  
“……？”  
“明明好好地过了一天母亲节……不想这样吗，爱丽丝？”  
誉无声地摇了摇头。尽管让他捂上嘴是出于自己的命令，但此时的静寂却让人平添焦躁。  
“——那就不要露出那种表情。”  
是顺序错了吗？  
密忽而向前探身，将她拉至自己身侧。那一对丰满的乳房就那样与自己的胸膛紧紧相贴。   
“我想做让这样的爱丽丝也感到快乐的事。这有什么不对吗？”  
随后像是要蓄意剥夺掉话语权一般，与之进行了深吻。  
“……姆、唔嗯……”  
连呼吸都不需要，在口腔内部肆意侵吞，交换着彼此的唾液。  
金绿色的瞳眸无声地注视着眼前的一切。  
那样的视线，不允许隐藏任何秘密。  
“……哈、哈啊……”  
直到最后一刻才被放开的誉不住地喘息着，伸手擦拭起唇边溢出的唾液。  
“……太强行了，密君。就算是我，也会有不想说的事哦？”  
“强人所难的是爱丽丝才对。这种时候，才更要互相理解。”  
“……”  
誉的视线有所游离。被汗打湿的凌乱刘海之下，殷红的眼眸已然泛起水雾。不同于平日里一旦被开发就会昂扬向上的状态，誉看起来被羞耻感支配着，沉默了好一会方才开口。  
“——已经……准备足够了。”  
“……哈？”  
“作为男性来说，本来就没有能简单容纳下你的方法。男性的我，拥有着容易受到伤害、脆弱的器官。若是从生理上来考虑，现在就不再需要其他麻烦的事了。这才是两方都更轻松的性交方式。”  
像是要证明什么似的，誉向前倾身，与自己的室友四目相对。  
“……密君，会觉得身为女性的我更好吗？”  
被那悲伤的目光所注视着，密垂下了视线。  
“……抱歉。我，并不会说原来的爱丽丝更好。”  
“是、是吗……”  
密突然抓住了誉的手。  
“……不是那个意思。不管是哪边的爱丽丝，都是爱丽丝，没法作出比较……就算要比，也要建立在了解的基础上。”  
“……密君……”  
“所以……我，想要更多地了解爱丽丝。不管是哪一边，都想更多地了解。”  
十指紧紧交握。  
密停顿了一下，重又开口。  
“……我想看爱丽丝的满开。为我绽放吧。”  
“……——”  
坐在他腿上的女性，不禁露出了像是苦笑的表情。  
“真是任性呢……我知道了。”

竭尽所能地撷取着对方甘美丰盈的身体，密将五指覆在那对洁白乳肉上，任由细软的胸乳陷没手指，毫不掩饰心中欲望地蹂躏着誉微微晃动的双峰。  
“哈啊……”  
浅粉色的乳晕中，能看到细小的缝隙。  
“爱丽丝，变成女人之后，乳头内陷了。”  
“……——”  
“……没关系。我会帮爱丽丝叼出来。”  
密向前靠近，轻轻地咬住了那其中的乳点，然后将其牵引而出。  
他人的唇齿与不见天日的娇嫩乳尖显然相性不合，很快便留下了淡红的痕迹。日常被内衣遮掩而与其他皮肤有着一定色差的雪白肌肤之上，噬咬的痕迹黏连着晶莹唾液。  
“啊啊……”  
有栖川誉颤抖着，感到自己就如同快要糜烂的果实。  
甜蜜的汁液渗透过柔软的表皮，包裹着下方的甬道，然后从中满溢而出。  
“呜……唔嗯……”  
“真的好多啊……呐、爱丽丝，这个反应也有名字吗？”  
“有的话想知道”，不知道是出于纯粹的好奇还是恶意的挑拨，那个人歪了歪头如此发问。  
“……潮、潮吹……”  
宛若溺水者一般，誉艰难地张开嘴，予以回答。  
没错。一如其名的生理反应……  
自己正被这全新的陌生触感所侵占。  
“潮、吹……”  
密重复着上述音节。  
“哈……、哈啊……”  
疼痛与酥麻交叠，幻化出奇妙的快感。  
然而，这里只不过是一间普普通通的更衣室而已。为了不给他人造成多余的困扰，在这里的人绝不能一味顺应着欲望行动，而应当尽可能地压抑本心。  
……说到底，为什么要选择更衣间呢，密君？  
“啊……、”  
随之涌出的吐息，根本就无法吞食殆尽。  
为了掐断泄露的声响，密向前凑近，再度吻上了誉的唇舌。  
呼吸不畅。水汽漫过视野。暧昧不清的对视。稍有些冰凉的指节直通温软的内部。密一边撩拨着誉的肉壶，一边结束了这个漫长的吻。  
“……来做那个吧，爱丽丝。”  
“那个……？”  
“爱丽丝在更衣间做的话，绝对会被发现。”  
密凝视着誉的眼睛。  
现在所看着的，究竟是怎样的存在呢？  
即便到了如今也难以断言，但是，只有一点是毫无疑问的。这残破不堪、泪眼朦胧的神情，和之前的爱丽丝完全相同。  
“……所以，用股交。”密最后说道。  
“股、股交……”  
今日是母亲节。平日里担当“监护人”角色的似乎也是我呢。虽然多少有点难堪，但还是要负起这一责任。换言之，即便对现在这一状况没有什么经验，也应当作出“有经验”的姿态吧？  
“……密、密君。先等一下……这样下去会把裤子弄脏的……还是、脱下来……比较好哦？”  
——直接湿着出去可是NG行为，绝对会被店员君发现的。在那之前要悬崖勒马。  
但是，呼吸也变得困难了。这个状况下，即便想好了之后的台词，也难以说出口……  
像是为了隐藏害羞一般，没有等密回答，誉就伸手扣住了密胯下的拉链，自顾自地帮忙脱下他的裤子。  
然而，在密看来那手法实在太过拙劣。颤抖的指尖并没有力气撑到完整地拉开裤链，尽管如此也坚持不懈地再三尝试……  
“……够了。就算爱丽丝不说，我也知道。”  
密抓住了誉的手，顺势一直拉到了链条末端。  
赤裸相向的两人于此交缠。

誉叉开双腿，有些迟疑地扭动着胯部，来回磨蹭着密的阴茎。  
大腿内侧的触感是如此温暖。  
被誉丰满的臀部压迫着，密的视线几乎是无法避免地直视于那暴露在外的大阴唇。  
……现在的爱丽丝，是女性。  
密不禁对誉此时的性别产生了更确切的认知。  
身为女性的爱丽丝，一定有着更多的绝景。  
经期的爱丽丝。怀孕的爱丽丝。产乳的爱丽丝。脑海中浮现了奇妙的重影。  
啊。还有，与最近的爱丽丝所不同的重量……  
“呜……呜啊……密……君……”  
如同飘落的蔷薇花瓣一般，细小而娇艳的吐息将密的意识拉回了现实。  
“真是的”、“再专心一点”、“更多地看着我”。尽管无法倾吐完整的话语，鲜明的表情仍然传达出了如此词句。  
从那花朵中泄露的体液直接流淌在密的腿上，淫糜地折射出点点晶莹。  
密愉快地扬起嘴角，贴近了正尽力摆动着臀部的誉的耳边。  
“可以多次高潮的爱丽丝，好棒……”  
“……！”  
“而且，女性外阴的敏感点，好像很多。这一点也很好。”  
闻言，誉脸上的潮红更甚。  
“就算，密君这么说……”  
即便如此，经历过之前的绝顶，现在的体力也有点……  
“……密君、密君，稍微等一下……”  
誉小声地央求着密，但是并没有得到回应。  
被点燃的兴奋无法被再度抑制。仅仅只有相拥，是远远不够的。  
从锁骨一路舔舐而下，宛如品尝甜点般加以啃噬……最初只是轻轻的噬咬，后来变得愈发毫无顾忌，留下一串装点于蛋糕上的殷红草莓。  
像棉花糖一样，富有弹性的乳房。触摸、推压、搓捏。随之而发出声音的爱丽丝，就好像某场祭典中公然售卖的发声玩具。祭典……节日。对了，既然是母亲节，不如来做些母亲会做的事吧。  
“爱丽丝，来表演哺乳吧。”  
话音未落，密便伸手挤出对方内陷的乳尖，凑上前去吸吮着那受刺激而略微变硬的乳头。  
“呀、呀啊……！”  
誉看上去并不习惯哺乳期的设定，猛然收紧了身体，不加修饰的呻吟也显得有些僵硬起来。  
无论如何，即便并无乳汁分泌而出，密仍然专注地舐咬着。与此同时，他的手指在誉胯下的内壁中放肆地搅弄着，贪婪地索求着誉的全部。  
“密君……等等……”  
“要来了哦？”  
微微胀痛的下体也终于迎来了高潮，完完全全地将情欲释放而出。  
四散的精液污染着那纯洁的躯体。即便没有插入相交，少许白浊还是弹射向靶心，溅射到了誉暴露在外的外阴唇上。  
“——啊。”  
意识到这一点的密歪了歪头，露出恶质的笑容。  
“这样下去、说不定真的会怀孕呢，爱丽丝。”  
“……呜，呜呜！”  
“开玩笑的。之后就会变回去了吧。”  
那副熟悉的脸庞也沾上了飞沫，变得凌乱不堪了。  
若是平时的话，出于微妙的洁癖与爱美的欲望，那个人一定会出手擦拭吧。然而现在的她并没有那么做，而是稍稍低下头，模糊的视线中透露着难解的思绪。  
“爱……这种时候，想听密君说爱我呢。”  
这么说着的爱丽丝，露出像是在鼓起勇气的表情，直接亲吻了过来。  
“……——”  
……我对、爱丽丝……  
密的头脑忽然陷入了空白。  
“…………………………………………”  
事到如今，为什么还要说这么纯情的话。  
「愛してる。」  
发出极其微弱的音量，又或者只是张嘴作出了最初音节的口型。有那么一两秒，密下意识地移开视线，红晕却在不知不觉中已然漫过耳根。  
誉赤红的眼眸如同湖水一般映照出面前的身影。尽管在那之中已经泛起了粼粼波光，还是静静地包容着眼前的一切。  
“密君，难得地说了这种话……我感到很开心。”  
誉屈指擦了擦眼角，看起来仍是泫然欲泣的样子。  
“……那么，我现在又为什么会不安呢……”  
一滴泪水从他的脸上划过，徒留泪痕闪闪发光。  
即便身体被填满，心也会留有空缺。这一定就是机器人的诅咒……不，或许是太过纯粹之人理应背负的……  
“……爱丽丝是笨蛋。”密说。

穷尽这番全然陌生的体验之后 ，密感受着下体处混合交错的黏腻触感，心头却不知为何浮现了奇异的怅惘。就好像在梦里感到了各式各样的情绪，醒来却全都消失了。  
不安会传染吗？仿佛某处缺失了重要的机械零件一般，填不满的……  
这并不是和我没有关系的女人，而是，爱丽丝……？  
随着高潮散尽而瞳孔失焦，失去意识的爱丽丝卸除了一切防备，瘫软在自己的身上。与原本的爱丽丝相比，靠在此处的重量似乎也变轻了。  
誉垂头埋入密的颈窝，兀自陷入沉眠。两人间仅有一息之隔。  
怀抱着誉有些发烫的身体，密犹豫片刻，靠在他耳边悄声低语。  
“……我骗了爱丽丝。”  
因为爱丽丝已经睡着，所以什么都听不到了。  
“虽然说了爱丽丝和爱丽丝之间不能比较，但是，果然……”  
不管是祝福也好、诅咒也好，还是接下来的魔法也好。什么都听不到，什么都无法留下……  
……然后，这一切都会被海浪带走。  
“即便这样的爱丽丝也很好……但还是，变回原来的爱丽丝吧。”  
亲吻着沉睡的公主，身为罪魁祸首的催眠师轻轻施下了咒语。

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****

“密君……——”  
模模糊糊地听到了声响。  
“密君、密君，快醒醒！”  
在复苏的咒语中睡美人悠悠醒转，最先看到的是那再熟悉不过的面容。  
“真是的……已经睡了一天了哦，密君？再不醒过来的话，我都要叫救护车了呢。”  
正攀在白色梯子上的有栖川誉如释重负地叹了口气，然后顺势爬上床坐在一边。不对称的发尾随着动作活泼地晃动着，体态上也看起来轻盈很多。  
“啊……没有了。”  
“嗯？什么没有了呀，密君？”  
“……？爱丽丝，不记得了吗？”  
“说什么‘没有’……”誉歪了歪头，忽然灵光一闪，“啊，如果是在说棉花糖的话，倒是被密君吃完了呢。肯定是因为昨天吃了太多棉花糖，今天才会消化不良一睡不醒吧？所以都说了，主食也是很重要的！”  
“棉花糖，没有了……吗……”  
密明显低落了下来，用手背揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
“爱丽丝，变成爱丽丝了。”  
“……？？？”  
正坐在床上的诗人疑惑地看向自己的室友，接着向床头方向挪了挪，伸手探向对方的额头。  
“密君，发烧了吗——”  
就在这时。  
密抓住测体温的手将他整个人都拽到自己身上，不加预警地直接吻上了那柔软的双唇。  
“……唔唔、”  
蔓延在口腔中的，是红茶和甜点的味道。触摸、舔舐、拥抱。在崭新又熟悉的温度中逐渐融化。  
密瞥了一眼那深色的紧身裤。  
果不其然，浮现了直挺挺的形状。

“……还是本来的爱丽丝比较好。”  
密弯起了唇角。


End file.
